ragnarokcampaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Nerath- Princesses and Prelates
Nerath- Priests and Princesses Crown Princess Rosaline Nerath- Eldest of the Nerath line, descended from Old Nerath’s star-crossed Emperors. In her youth, Rosaline made close ties with the Knights Sentinel, providing them her patronage in exchange for the power and prestige they bring her house. Now she strives with every breath to make Nerath’s rebirth a reality, supported by the mightiest knightly order in the world, and her vaulting ambition. *Once engaged to marry Fox Santelpidio of Cruxia, quarrels and political differences broke off the engagement *Captured and tortured by Cheiron’s agents during Shogar’s 1st invasion *During the PC’s time in the Shadowfel, defeated and drove off many Orc and Giant tribes from her home province of Cordelio. Lauded as a hero for victories, but also blamed for driving the defeated barbarians into neighboring provinces. Princess Helena Nerath- Second of the Nerath line, Helena distanced herself from the political machinations of her sisters and secluded herself in Zenitha to study. Now she acts as the political mouthpiece of Zenitha’s Bibet Council, trying to keep her godless sisters, and their political ambitions, in check. Princess Perdita Nerath- Youngest of the Nerath line, Perdita spent her youth as a hostage in distant lands, just a pawn in Rosaline’s political game. Now she rallies the support of mighty kings, knightly orders and Eladrin houses to her cause. *Closely allied politically with Haxelon in the first act; married and conceived a child with him, though the son was miscarried. Since Haxelon’s death during the Battle of Zenitha, Nerathi laws consider the marriage void. *Currently allied with Arcadia and their knightly orders, opposing Rosaline and her Knights Sentinel. Beaconer Gorian, Bibet Councilor- Gorian reigns as one of the Bibet Council of Zenitha’s most influential members. In his youth he traveled the world with Thana, doing Pelor’s work as a renowned Paladin. Now he tries to keep Nerath in one peace and resurrect the old empire, the weight of the years and his responsibilities upon him. *Once romantically involved with Thana, feuded with Minister Black for her affections *Admitted to being the Judge of Pelor in the first act, though he has not elaborated on what the purpose of a Judge is, or who the rest of the Judges are. *Hates Viceroy Amric of Highgard, fought with him when Amric was a mere hedge lord, convinced of his corruption. Wallbuilder, Bibet Councilor- Warforged, the Hierophant of Erathis, Goddess of Civilization and Law. Travelled with Gorian and Thana during Shogar’s first invasion, saw firsthand the need for a strong, unified empire, bound by Erathis’ law. Burns with the desire to make Nerath ordered and lawful, as it was in bygone ages. Viceroy Amric of Highgard- The suave and sophisticated Viceroy of the richest principality in Nerath, Armics experience in politics and warfare stand second to none in the Middle Kingdoms. A shrewd, calculating man, he plays his pieces carefully and relys upon his legendary patience to guide him through the politicking in this delicate period of Nerath's history. Time will tell whom he sides with in the struggle... and only during a moment of his choosing. *Clashed with Minister Black, Thana and Gorian in days long gone, though what they quarelled over and why, none of the four will say. Despite his battle with some of Zenitha's most esteemed champions, Amric's relations with the City of the Gods remains strong. *Present at the royal barfight, and then at the Second Treaty Signing in Cordelio.